


Crying

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Crying Dean Winchester, Desperate Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Edging, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Handcuffs, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Proud Castiel, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, mentions of other kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: After playing with gags it’s Cas’ turn to choose something fun to do and what can be more fun than riling his perfect sub up?Or,The other where Dean’s at Master’s mercy and loving it.





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a kink exploration series within a kink bingo series lol  
> I hope you’re ready for the last installment of this duo (at least in the bingo)! :D  
> (and remember, you don’t have to read the others but if you want to they’re in the bingo series, called _Searing, Stinging,_ and _Petting_ , in order)
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Orgasm Denial**

 

 

 

Dean’s spread-eagle on their bed, hands cuffed to the headboard with soft leather cuffs, and Castiel contemplates whether or not he’s ever looked more beautiful. Of course, Dean’s always exceptional in Castiel’s eyes but he’s loving this new side to their relationship and thinks it enhances his affection for the other man.

Their regular gentle BDSM scenes are tantalizing and their sex outside of that setting is soft and sweet but these… these _explorations_ are something else. They tie into their dom/sub natures and so far everything’s worked well within their personal boundaries as well as their relationship in general but there’s also this added edge to them that makes everything extra spicy.

Castiel thinks it’s because now they’ve reached this point in their relationship where they feel comfortable sharing their deepest desires with each other and he loves that very much. He’d been domming before he met Dean, but only low-key and in clubs. Never with a private partner simply because it felt too huge. He still remembers the first time it had happened with Dean, though.

It had been during what can be referred to as “normal” sex. They’d both been a bit inebriated, high on each other and the fact that they’d just moved in together they’d been drinking some beer and a make-out session had transitioned into sex and there they were, making love on their double bed for the first time. And Castiel had been so aroused his dominating side had slipped out and good God, he still gets hard when he remembers Dean’s so clearly submissive response.

And now, years later, they were stepping it up by sharing their innermost kinks and Castiel loves it. Loves the trust it represents almost more than he loves actually performing the sexual acts. Although leading Dean around by his leash is high on Castiel’s list of favorite non-sexual acts. Or, well, it _is_ a sexual act for them because Dean gets so incredibly aroused when he wears that gag with the attached leash, but for Castiel it’s sexual simply because Dean gets aroused. The reason for him liking the leash probably stems more from his need to dominate his partner.

Which shows clearly in today’s activity. A few weeks back, when they first tested the gag, Dean had implied that Castiel should train him to hold in his orgasm and though Dean had been half kidding Castiel had broached the subject of edging and orgasm denial again and of course his wonderful sub had been more than eager to try it.

“Besides, it’s your turn to choose.” Dean had said with a wink and Castiel had only grinned widely because yes, yes it was.

So that is how they find themselves in the bedroom today, Castiel in his shirt and dress pants, looking down at Dean with hooded eyes, the man naked on the bed and restrained. Dean is sporting a semi and Castiel can feel his own dick responding to the mere sight and thought of what they are about to do.

Usually when they scene he’s a bit more composed than he’s been on these special occasions but usually when they scene they don’t do things like stick ginger roots up Dean’s ass or spank it raw with a cane. Still, no matter how much Dean likes his Master to lose some of his composure Castiel thinks it was bad of him and he tries _this time_ to stay calm even as he rubs oil on his hands, preparing to stroke his sub to the brink and then bring him back, as many times as possible.

“It’s called tie and tease.” He says in a steady rumble as he moves closer to the bed. He can feel Dean’s gaze tracking him but he doesn’t meet the man’s eyes. “It’s when the submissive is restrained during edging, where their genitals receive stimulation as normal.” He shifts to lock eyes with Dean. “How do you think that sounds, sweetling?”

Dean draws a shuddering breath and smiles sweetly. “Super.”

Castiel can do nothing but agree. He’s always had a special place in his heart for Dean’s crying face and he hopes more than anything to see that now.

“It can feel painful.” He warns in a serious tone as he climbs on the bed to sit beside Dean. The man’s dick jumps but remains mostly soft. He suppresses a smile at the thought of Dean trying to restrain himself as well. “I want you to be honest with me. Pleasurable pain is one thing but it can’t go beyond that. I will of course monitor you closely.”

Dean smiles wider. “Master always takes care of me.”

He bends in to kiss Dean on his stomach. “Yes I do. Tell me your safeword.”

“Lawrence.”

Outside scening it’s the town they live in, inside scening it’s the one word Castiel hopes to never hear. He can feel his heart thumping heavily at the mere thought of having hurt his sub so badly that the man feels a need to call for his safeword.

“Color?”

“Green.”

He gives his sub a last kiss before he goes to settle between Dean’s spread legs, hands on the man’s pelvis. “Good boy.” He grins when he sees the reaction Dean has to those words. Yes, his sub definitely has a kink for both praising and protection and Castiel thinks that’s almost more adorable than hot. “Now here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to touch you, mostly your dick and balls, and when you eventually get close to coming I want you to tell me.”

Dean snaps his head up, staring down his body at Castiel. “You want _me_ to tell _you_?”

Castiel had anticipated this question and he actually feels a surge of pleasure at the incredulous tone Dean uses. Because yes, Castiel is the dom here and he loves that Dean wants that so much too.

“I want you to be a good boy.” He says in a rumble, his eyes hooded once again.

Dean bites his bottom lip and grips the chains attached to his handcuffs tightly. “Okay.” He says in a small voice. “But what if I can’t?”

“You can.”

“But what if I—?”

“Babe.” Castiel waits until they’ve got eye contact again. “You can do this. For me.”

Dean arches his back and his dick stiffens before Castiel’s very pleased eyes. “But Master, I thought orgasm denial meant stuff like cockcages or something?” he mumbles, his face flushed a beautiful pink.

Castiel hums and takes Dean’s hardening dick in his oil slick hand. “You’re thinking about complete denial.” He smiles at his sub when Dean just looks adorably puzzled. “There are different kinds of orgasm denial, edging is my favorite.” He pulls on Dean’s hip a bit, making the man slid down a scant inch as he takes Dean’s dick in a steadier grip. “There’s nothing more arousing than seeing a big, strong man crying from the need to release.” He rumbles in a low voice.

Dean shudders and his nipples stiffen. Castiel licks his lips but keeps to stroking Dean’s dick, although he reaches with his other hand to caress the man’s heavy balls.

“That’s why you told me not to jerk off for a few days.” Dean moans when Castiel rewards him by tugging lightly on his balls. “You’re sly, Master.”

“I am.” Castiel speeds up his hand a little, rubbing his thumb through the blob of precome on the head. “Do you forgive me, sweetling?”

“Yes.” Dean moans, arching his back before he starts meeting Castiel’s strokes with small thrusts of his own. “Anything for you, Master.”

Arousal surges through Castiel at those words. God, Dean is really perfect for him and not just because of the utter trust and obedience. But because Dean _wants_ to be obedient and trust Castiel. He doesn’t feel forced or obligated and God knows that even though Castiel is very strong Dean could really give him a run for his money if he decided to physically oppose anything Castiel wanted to do.

But he doesn’t oppose simply because he doesn’t want to. Because he loves Castiel and knows that Castiel loves him too.

The immensity of those thoughts hit Castiel harder than he had expected right now but he’s not overly surprised. Usually when they’re scening he experiences something like this and it’s probably what keeps him from being a harsh kind of dom. Not that Dean is complaining and neither is Castiel. He had just thought he would be too immersed in their kink exploration to have these feelings.

Because holy hell, he’s been masturbating to amateur porn of edging for so long and finally he’s in a place where he feels safe enough to admit it to his partner and Dean just went and agreed, with a smile on his beautiful face no less.

And now here they are and Dean is already shaking under Castiel’s hands. Castiel is definitely hard in his dress pants but he had been strategic and jerked off in the shower this morning. No masturbation ban for him; it’s Dean he wants desperate today.

“Oh fuck.” Dean groans deeply when Castiel thumbs the slit at the head of his hard dick. Castiel files the reaction away for later because it’s not the first time Dean’s responded favorably to having something poke at his urethra and maybe sounding would be fun?

For now he just grins up at Dean’s flushed face, reveling in how beautifully the man reacts.

“Does it feel good, precious?” he asks in an intimate rumble. “Do you like my hands on you?”

This is more reminiscent of what they usually do when scening and Dean is quick to nod his head.

“Feels amazing, Master.” He moans and Castiel can feel the man’s thighs quaking lightly. “Wanna come.”

“Chase the high, sweetling.” Castiel murmurs and adds a twist to his wrist on the upstroke, one he knows will push Dean to where he needs to be.

He so hard and hot in Castiel’s hand, dick slick both from oil and precome and it makes the slide so effortless. Castiel loves feeling Dean in his hand or pushed up against his body, whether the man’s dick is soft or hard it’s always the best feeling.

And yes, Castiel has decided to focus most of his stimuli on Dean’s dick and balls but he can’t help himself when Dean starts whining. He presses two fingers against his sub’s pretty taint and feels a wave of pleasure go through him when Dean gasps loudly.

“Master…”

“Yes, love.” Castiel rasps, feeling his body heat up with Dean’s increasing need. “Tell me.”

“So… so close.” Dean grits, his hips bucking up into Castiel’s touches now, almost fucking Castiel’s hand more than just taking it.

“Just a little more.”

Dean moans and pulls on the handcuffs, clearly in need to touch somewhere, something, but finding himself frustratingly unable to do so. Castiel just smiles to himself because he knows Dean likes being tied up. They don’t do it often because Castiel enjoys seeing his strong sub tearing up the sheets with his bare hands but every so often he indulges Dean and the man never disappoints.

Castiel flicks his wrist faster, hand a blur around Dean’s dick and Dean’s hips stutter up when Castiel puts the heel of his other hand against the man’s balls, rubbing harshly.

“C-coming—” Dean cuts off with a broken groan when Castiel immediately removes his hands. “Master!”

Castiel watches with lust-blown eyes how Dean bucks and tries to turn so that his dick will get some friction. But with the way his legs are around Castiel he can’t turn enough and his dick just bobs abandoned between his legs, leaking precome and practically vibrating.

“Deep breaths.” Castiel orders in a rumble made deeper by his arousal.

Dean gulps in the first few attempts but he gets himself under control relatively easy and Castiel feels proud of him. He bends in to kiss Dean on his knee and then gently takes a hold of the other man’s dick again.

“Ah!” Dean bucks up into the touch but Castiel keeps it light. “Master, I wanna come.”

Castiel tuts lovingly. “We’re just getting started.”

Dean keens but Castiel doesn’t budge in the slightest and he spends a long time proving to his beautiful sub just how much business he means. Time slips as he again and again brings Dean close to the brink only to back off in the last second. Dean leaks so much precome that it’s not really necessary for Castiel to add more oil but he does anyway, just because he likes seeing Dean drenched.

“Master.” Dean cries, his beautiful face red and streaked with sweat and tears. “Master, please, _please_.”

Castiel, despite his morning masturbation, is so aroused he’s shaking and his mouth is completely dry. He had thought to count the amount of times he brought Dean to the edge and back but he lost count long ago, though he thinks it’s somewhere in the double digits by now. His own dick is so hard and aching and he’s relatively sure that he’ll come the moment he’ll get any more direct friction other than his clothes. Which is why he’s shifted around to avoid that.

Oh, he wants to come but he’s got a plan in mind and it doesn’t involve coming in his pants. It took shape during this scene and he feels a thrill as soon as he thinks of it.

They’ve worked Dean up so much that he barely needs a squeeze and he’s almost there and Castiel is familiar enough with his sub’s tells that it doesn’t matter that Dean has stopped warning him but rather is just a hiccupping mess. They’re nearing the end for real, though, Castiel thinks as he watches Dean’s swollen dick quiver against the man’s hip.

Dean’s gone too far into subspace to be able to say no on his own now and it’s up to Castiel to be a responsible dom and judge when enough is enough. The fact that him just lifting Dean’s dick and blowing on it is enough to almost make him blow gives Castiel a _pretty clear_ indication that this is enough.

Dean all but jackknives when Castiel rubs his fingers over the wet head and he looks at Castiel with pleading eyes.

“Color, sweetling.”

Dean takes a long time to answer and when he does it’s with trembling lips but his voice is clear. “Green.”

Castiel shudders with pleasure. “We’re almost done, you’ve done admirable.” He takes Dean fully in hand again, stroking him feather light and Dean reacts instantly.

His hips shoot off the bed, desperate to get more friction and _faster_ , and he grits his teeth against a beast-like groan. He’s sweaty and red, a pretty blush spreading down over his chest and hard nipples. He looks delectable and Castiel can’t _believe_ this man willingly and wantonly submits to him like this.

The chains to the handcuffs rattle and the muscles in Dean’s arms bulge when he grips the chains hard. His breath comes in stunted stutters and Castiel almost feels pity for the man when he feels Dean’s dick expanding, making him drop it. The sound Dean lets out, however, feels like sweet nectar and Castiel is delirious with want for the man.

He gingerly opens his dress pants as Dean thrashes on the bed before him. Just as he feared he’s in danger of coming as soon as he takes himself in hand but he manages to withhold long enough. He smiles almost serenely down at Dean when he raises himself on his knees, elevating himself and aiming his own erection straight down at Dean’s.

“Just one more test, beautiful.” He says and almost doesn’t recognize his own voice. It’s deep and gritty and makes Dean throw his head back in a display of submissiveness. “Hold it once more and I’ll reward you.”

Dean swallows loudly and his gaze zeroes in on Castiel’s dick. He can almost see the gears turning in his sub’s pretty head. Dean’s head snaps up when Castiel starts stroking his dick and God, he’s so perfect, so smart to be coherent even now after all this delicious torture he’s been subjected to.

“Master.” He says with a trembling voice and Castiel groans deeply. He’s got one hand on his dick and the other is gripping Dean’s right knee in a hard hold, fingers denting his sweaty skin.

“Yes, sweetling.” He says in a breathless voice. “I’m going to come on you,” he bends his head down and looks at Dean with almost dangerous eyes. “ _Mark_ you.” God, he’s going to come. Dean’s eyes are wide and his mouth is open as he pants heavily. “ _Claim_ you.”

Dean’s whole body shudders and suddenly he’s bucking up into nothing. Castiel’s too close to coming himself to stop his sub and he watches with heavily lidded eyes how Dean struggles.

“C-coming…” Dean whines. “N-no… no, no…” he tries to close his legs as if that will help but there is Castiel in-between them and he thrills at Dean’s desperate struggle.

The man is so tightly wound that the mere thought of having Castiel’s hot come on him seems to be enough to push him over the edge and it’s that thought that does Castiel in himself.

He moans deeply and releases all over Dean’s tight package, drenching his balls and his dick with stripe after stripe of come. Dean freezes in place, little pleads of _pleasepleaseplease_ escaping him on hushed hiccups and he’s clearly fighting it, fighting the urge to come himself, to mix with Castiel’s warm release.

God, if Castiel could freeze time he would do it right now. He should have asked Dean if taking pictures would be okay because the man is truly a work of art in this moment. Dean’s gaze is hazy and unseeing and his pretty mouth is open on continued moans, his body twitching minutely as his dick bobs, spitting precome enough for him to have come already and yet there he is, so utterly caught on the razor sharp edge.

Castiel’s own orgasm is barely over but he can’t hurt his sub any longer and so he grips Dean’s thigh tightly, thumb brushing over the man’s tight balls.

“Come, Dean.”

Dean coughs, choking on his breath as he comes hard, dick jumping with every spray until Castiel catches it in his own come-soaked hand and Dean screams then. He thrusts up and it’s almost as if he comes again, even though it’s probably the same orgasm, just dragged out.

And God, he’s perfect.

His whole body judders, the handcuffs digging in, and his breathing is ragged when he finally relaxes back against the bed.

Castiel immediately springs into action, off the bed and into the bathroom to get the wash cloth and down to the kitchen to get some juice in a carton with a straw. As an afterthought he brings some chocolate too because this is probably the deepest Dean’s ever gone into subspace.

Though the scene is ended, marked by Castiel using Dean’s actual name, his job as a dom is far from over and he can see when he enters the bedroom that Dean is nowhere near the surface yet. He takes his time to uncuff the man, rubbing his wrists with soothing Aloe Vera before using the wash cloth to clean Dean’s face and upper body.

He gives the man the juice box and feels satisfied when Dean takes it in his own shaky hand, leaving Castiel free to go to the bathroom to clean and wet the wash cloth again. He wipes off Dean’s crotch and thighs as the man sips juice languidly and when Castiel returns a third time Dean’s eyes have focused again and he meets Castiel’s gaze.

“Hi there.” Castiel says sweetly and goes to wipe juice off Dean’s chin before he starts removing his own clothes. “Chocolate?”

Dean accepts the bite sized treat when Castiel offers it to his lips and he hums happily while he chews. Castiel’s chest feels full of affection for the man and he climbs into bed when Dean gives him the empty juice carton. Dean immediately snuggles up to him and Castiel thinks they both need a shower to get rid of sweat and grime but that it’s fine for now.

“That was something else.” Dean murmurs groggily after a quiet moment and Castiel’s chest swells even more.

“Thank you for giving that to me, Dean.” He says, his voice thick with what it meant to him and Dean lifts his head to regard Castiel seriously.

“I liked it.”

It feels like a weight off Castiel’s shoulders to hear that. No matter how much he likes something he would _never_ want to do it if Dean didn’t also want to, and preferably liked it as well.

“That means a lot.” He says in a hushed tone and Dean leans in to kiss him slowly, more of a drag of lips than an actual kiss.

“Maybe not as much as you but it was good.” Dean laughs at Castiel’s no doubt sheepish look. “Though the orgasm was a bit ruined by the end, too much going on I suppose.”

Castiel nods. “I can certainly agree, you were under a lot of stress.” But by God had he looked perfect.

“Next time we could try cockcages.”

Castiel arches an eyebrow and Dean pretends to be playing with Castiel’s fingers. “This is the second time you’ve brought that up, are _you_ interested in cockcages, Dean?”

Dean shrugs nonchalantly. “Just seems to me that if you’d like me to be desperate it’d be a good thing to try.”

Castiel laughs, relaxed and happy, and Dean soon joins him. “Then I guess we found the next thing to explore.”

Dean chuckles as their laughter dies down, snuggling in with his head on Castiel’s chest, under his chin. “I guess we have.”

 

 


End file.
